Smarter Sex
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: David is confused. David needs an answer. Julia gave him an answer... David's still confused.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

A/N: This is set in the Vietnam arc, before the party at lycee de cinq fleshe. Oh, and I know that David is a bit off-character but I see David as a very confused man when it comes to women. So the idea of this fic is... "what if he voiced out his thoughts about it?"

* * *

He stared at the accursed things with contempt. He never understood why they were invented and he didn't know who created such a cruel contraption but whoever did must loathe womankind. But what puzzled him more was the reason why women actually purchase hundreds of those little torture devices. Don't they realize that its maker is bent on eliminating the female population off the face of the earth?

"Women can be foolish," David said to himself and shifted his gaze on the closed bathroom door nearby. "Even the smartest among them."

He wanted to knock on the bathroom door and ask its occupant why she had one of those things. He fought the urge to do so because he knew better than to disturb a woman who's having her three-hour bath (as if fifteen minutes is not enough to get oneself clean) which, in his opinion, is unreasonable. Which brings his focus back to his previous thoughts. They have to be at least three inches high. It's inhuman. It simply did not make much sense to him.

"I have better things to do than contemplate on a pair of abnormally elevated shoes," he told himself but he couldn't help but wonder until finally, he heard the sound of the door clicking. He knew that she was done using the bathroom. He didn't even bother to look at her. His eyes were still fixated on the 'abnormally elevated shoes' that continued to confuse him.

"Julia," he said, still looking at the shoes, "Why do you wear high heels?"

Julia chuckled at David's sudden outburst. He sounded like an overgrown five-year old. It isn't like him at all.

"Why do you ask?" she said.

"I just think that wearing such an impractical footwear is rather—" David thought of what he was going to say, "foolish."

Julia smiled at the puzzled man before her.

"We wear them to impress foolish men who see right through us as if we were a strip of transparent plastic film," she said.

David nodded, his gaze not faltering.

"How exactly do those things work?" he asked out of doubt. After all, he sees nothing impressive about the discussed footwear.

Julia just sighed and walked towards the item of interest and slipped into them. David flinched as he watched, ignoring the way her long midnight blue dress slowly revealed her leg teasingly, ignoring the fact that she slipped into them elegantly, seductively. He was focused on how much it would hurt to be on her shoes, in a literal sense. He can handle scratches from a chiropteran but wearing one of those things is a completely different story, in his point of view. When she finished wearing them, he stared at her, hypnotized, not by the beauty she possessed, but by puzzlement. He was only released from his trance when Julia walked towards him and fixed his tie for him. After doing so, she looked up at him. Out of instinct, he looked down at her, their noses almost touched. They can feel each other breathing but neither of them seemed to mind. Then she smiled.

"Nevermind," she said as she turned her back on him. "There's no use explaining the concept to you."

"So you're going to leave me confused, Julia?" David questioned.

Julia was already holding onto the doorknob but before she turned the knob, she looked his way and raised a brow.

"David," she said, "you should've realized how they work by now."

"Well, I still don't understand," David reasoned.

"Exactly," Julia said as she turned the knob to leave.

David was left dumbfounded. Julia's last words were still hanging in the air.

Later, David will find that Julia is still very much capable of running despite the fact that she's wearing stilettos with three-inched heels. On the other hand, he will still be left confused as to why those shoes are used to attract thickheaded men.


End file.
